Day of the Dead: A Bud and Sarah Oneshot
by LoneWolfie
Summary: Okay, call me disgusting for this, but had to do it... totally.


This is completely random. I watched this movie recently. I've seen it before but it slipped my mind completely. So, my friend gives me the DVD since I have a deep love for zombies, I watch it, and instantly fall for the character Bud. I still am fallen for him even as he's a zombie. And I thought he was the cutest zombie ever XD Anyway, I couldn't get this idea out of my head, it's quite random and some of it might not make sense! But, enjoy, anyway.

One.

Sarah stared at Bud; zombie Bud; decaying Bud- she didn't even know what to call him! Bud, just Bud. She was alone with Bud, who stared back at her with those clear, white eyes. She ended up alone with him when the group and her ended up getting attacked by a large hoard of zombies and they all ran without thinking. And Bud followed her. So, now she sat with Bud in a small room with a cement door blocking the other zombies. He would make groans and grunts at times, as if he was talking to her, and she would just do a jerky nod. Yeah, she was nervous of him. Yeah, slightly scared. He could attack her any moment, but by the smiles that kept lighting up his decaying face, he wasn't going too. Though, there was another reason to be nervous. He liked her. That much was obvious. So why wouldn't he try to do... something? She shivered at the thought, keeping her eyes trained on the floor. She really liked Bud. He was sweet and awkward. Though, when he got bit, she felt fear like no other; not even when the zombies attack. She knew he was going to be gone, but was shocked he did keep a part of himself during the transformation. Part of her was very happy, and another part was scared that she was happy. It's not like she could have a... _relationship _with this... this... Bud (she can't even call him a thing!) in front of her. Their eyes connected again and she swallowed. She still liked Bud. Bud was right there. In front of her. Sure... decaying with creepy eyes. But, this was _her _Bud. The sweet, awkward Bud. She caught herself leaning towards him and she quickly jerked back, her heart going a mile a minute. She wasn't going to do that... right? Oh god, she was! Though, she couldn't bring herself to think she was... disgusting for wanting to lay her lips on his rotting ones.

"I need help," she moaned, sinking low to the floor.

Bud let out a little grunt, suddenly in front of her. She almost jumped out of her skin as she looked at him.

"U-uh, hey Bud," she muttered nervously, slowly scooting away.

A frown came to his lips and his eyes became so sad, it made her heart melt. She realized she hurt his feelings by moving away and wanted to fix it. Though, he was a zombie! He'd probably bite her, despite only eating greens as a human. And- now, she was just looking for excuses. He stared at her with hurt. With _emotion_. He was still a human. He might not look like one, but he _was _one. And she couldn't stop herself. She moved over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He stilled and didn't move. Obviously, he was stinky. He was rotting skin, but she dealt with it as she kept hugging him. She then realized he wasn't hugging back because his hands were still bound. Moving back, she took out her knife and cut the wire away cleanly. When she put the knife back up, she was shocked when he pulled her into a fierce hug, holding onto her tight. She laid her cheek on his shoulder. His skin was much softer so she was more gentle as she hugged him. She was shocked he hadn't tempted a bite but then again, this was Bud. Human Bud was in there. She let out a small sigh. Despite the smell and decaying skin, this was actually nice. She felt... _safe_. She felt safe by being hugged by a _zombie_. She really did need help.

She knew she needed it more when she pulled back and looked into his eyes. Oh god. She was going to kiss him. She knew it was going to happen. It was in the damn moment. Though... he was kinda cute. Yeah, his flesh was falling off but she still saw Human Bud behind that, and Human Bud was _very _cute. His lips looked rough, chapped, and blue, yet she wanted to kiss them. Before she could back out, _he _had leaned forward and kissed her. She found herself kissing back, almost hastily, but stopped and allowed it to be gentle and sweet. His lips were rough and chapped horribly, and she knew this would leave a funny taste on her lips, but right now, she could care less. Slowly, they parted and he didn't let her go, still holding her to his chest, where she felt no heart beat but her heart beat furiously.

"Oh, Bud," she whispered, almost dreamily, but then jumped away from him when a hidden door in the wall slowly opened.

Trevor stood there, staring between his flushed sister and the smiling zombie. "Um, secret passage," he said slowly, "I was just exploring it and then found you."

Did he know what occurred between them? Why was he staring so hard? Sarah was going into panic mood. She gave a jerky nod.

"O-okay, good you found us." her voice was slightly shaky and she gave a nervous smile.

Trevor eyed her for another moment, his eyes unreadable, his eyebrow rose, before he turned and began walking off. Sarah brushed her bangs from her forehead before she realized what he had been staring at; a piece of flesh had been hanging from her bottom lip, and she had been so caught up in panicking, she hadn't felt it till now.


End file.
